


Boke shoyo boke ~ The day it all changed (Kagehina)

by Hunni_tf



Category: Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Love, New Boyfriends, Romance, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, kiss, kiss that changed everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunni_tf/pseuds/Hunni_tf
Summary: Just a normal school,  A normal volleyball club, a normal team and a normal setter and wing spiker- Well at least that's what everyone thought.It was just one kiss...Everyone has secrets.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was just that normal day in Miyagi, Nationals was only 1 month away. Ever since the 3rd years left the team (Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi and Kiyoko) The volleyball club has been pretty sloppy. Let's just say that Tanaka wasn't a very good captain. He could hardly focus on the games now because he misses the old manager kiyoko. Nishinoya was doing better however he was missing Asahi now that the original ACE of Karasuno had been replaced by Hinata shortly after he left. Nishinoya wasn't complaining though because Hinata was really good at spiking!

"Kageyama these set's have been more of than usual.. you usually send it directly to my hand so i can hit it.. Is everything ok?" Hinata said just after he had fallen from his jump. They had been practising all morning and at the most Hinata got to hit two or three balls. He was getting annoyed.. He wanted to spike, He wanted to play volleyball and he wanted to win nationals. Kageyama's tosses had been going over Hinata's hand in a flash, it was impossible to hit. "S-sorry" Kageyama stuttered "I don't mean to i just can't c-concentrate properly" Hinata walked up to kageyama and placed both his hands on his shoulders. "Well then talk to me, whats up?" Hinata said softly in a curious voice. Kageyama loved the feeling of Hinata's small and warm hands touching his shoulder. He couldn't think strait. Ever since they were first years he liked Hinata. He liked his energy, His determination and he loved his stupid grin but he kept telling himself there's no way in the world he could like that annoying orange fuzzball.

Kageyama was bringing his face down to Hinata's going in for a kiss he couldn't control what he was doing. Before they both could process what was happening Tanaka yelled at them for slacking of and Kageyama bumped his head into Hinata's. He was devastated as this world that was spinning around him had been blown away in the wind. He was so close, so close to feeling Hinata lips, so close to tasting him. He looked down to see Hinata staring at him in confusion, He was still trying to process that Kageyama (of all people) Tried to kiss him. 

Kageyama's entire face blushed bright red as he looked at Hinata   
Kageyama's entire face blushed bright red as he looked at Hinata. He ran to his bag, picked it up and ran out the volleyball clubs door realising what he had done. "Yo ginger! Wheres Kageyama of to? I thought i even heard him crying" Yelled Tanaka from across the net. "U-uhm im going to go see if he's ok" Hinata replied as he slowly walked to the exit of the courts shaking a little from the experience. 

Kageyama was clenching his fists while hiding his tears with his long dark fringe. 

He turned the corner quickly without looking at where he was walking, He felt a thud against his body  
He turned the corner quickly without looking at where he was walking, He felt a thud against his body. He looked up and he saw the cute orange haired boy on the floor after being bumped into. Kageyama grabbed his wrist and pulled him up off the floor. He also dragged him behind him in a hurry. "Kageyama where are we going!" Yelled Hinata demanding an answer. Kegeyama didn't respond however he threw Hinata in the shower rooms and shut the door half way.

"Your strait aren't you Hinata? Are you strait?" said Kageyama demanding an answer. "U-h yeah i am" replied shoyo once again confused with Tobio's strange and demanding question. "O-ok so that thing back there- when we almost kissed- That meant nothing! We can just forget about that and pretend it never happened!" Said Tobio looking a little more enthusiastic. "Y-yeah Tobio we just slipped and bumped our heads together! It was nothing" Replied Hinata going along with Tobio, He felt something though he did'nt want to do what Kageyama said! He didn't want to forget it. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the waist being gentle with the smaller boy. Hinata's entire face was red, Kageyama felt embarrassed but he slid his hands up along hinata's body until he had both his hands on Hinata's face rubbing his cheeks softly with his thumbs. Kageyama's thumbs were a little scratchy against Hinata's soft cheeks He liked it though, he liked the feeling of Kageyama's hands and he wanted more. Hinata looked up at Kageyama and smiled, "Fuckk shoyo your so cute" Kageyama said as he eagerly planted his lips on Hinata's. Hinata's eyes grew wide as he realised what had happened, He kissed Kageyama back feeling how good thier lips worked together. Kageyama slid his tongue into Hinata's mouth instantly feeling and tasting heaven. His tongue wanted to feel everywhere in Hinata's mouth, He slid his tongue along the top row of his teeth before meeting Hinata's tongue and he was loving the experience. Hinata slid his hand up Tobio's gym shirt. The 2 of them separated for air "T-tobio omg" Hinata groaned. Hearing Hinata say his name in that made Kageyama want more. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and it was finally happening. Tobio smiled and continued kissing the adorable fluffball. 

────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────


	2. This is it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So kageyama? Are we a thing..?"

It had been exactly 4 days since the kiss. Kageyama couldn't stop thinking about how bad he wanted to feel Hinata's soft lips again. The way they're lips moved together, It was just perfect. It was a Friday and the Karasuno volleyball team agreed to train at 9:00 am. He looked at his alarm clock to see that it was 8:15. He jumped out of bed squirmed into some pants , put on his volleyball jersey, Grabbed his volleyball bag and ran downstairs where he saw his mum had made him a bowl of Frugra (His favourite cereal).

He was on his way to school tapping and scrolling through his phone. Kageyama jumped when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. It was Shoyo. They haven't talked since the kiss and at volleyball they tried to avoid eye contact but when they did look at each other they just blushed. Hinata was riding his bicycle like he does every morning. He rode up to Kageyama with no expression on his face, just pink cheeks. 

"So i was thinking kage-""Shut it" Kageyama said cutting off Hinata. "I know you don't like me and you only kissed me cause it was in the moment and you didn't want me to be even more upset" Kageyama quietly said in a sad voice while trying to hide his face in his fringe. "What do you mean Tobio... I was only going to tell you that i've been thinking about the kiss and i really liked it, i really like YOU but i've been so scared i never knew you felt the same way" Hinata said while jumping off his bike so he could walk next to the taller boy. 

Training had gone by pretty fast and shoyo couldn't help but to look at Tobios face dripping with sweat and his silky black hair sticking to his forehead. The 3rd years had gone for showers in the shower room and Hinata and Kageyama had to wait for their turn. 

"Let's go do some passes on the grass while we wait" Proposed Kageyama as he was walking off to an area that was shaded by a huge tree. Instead of playing though Hinata plonked himself on the ground, sighed loudly and looked up at the Falling leaves. Kageyama layed down next to him staring at his light brown eyes. "Kageyama, when you kissed me, I've never felt anything like it!" Hinata said finally laying down next to Kageyama and staring back at him. "Same with me Hinata, I like you so much.. I-i" He said reaching out for Shoyo's face "I Love You"

Hinata felt his heart begin to race. If Tobio got any closer than he'd be able to hear his heart beat. "Kageyama I love you to" Hinata said while leaning over into Kageyama's arms. He had a perfect view of Kageyama's face and his hand reached out to feel his soft, silky smooth hair. He tugged it a little and pecked Kageyama's soft, needing lips. Kageyama smiled at hinata "Awww your so cute when you smile!" Said Hinata "You should do it more" "Fuck you ginger" He said in a jokingly way and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms. They were watching the leaves fall of the tree waiting to be called for the shower rooms. 

Kageyama and Hinata had just gotten out of the showers. Kegeyama finished way before Hinata and decided to wait. Hinata walked out and was shocked to see Kageyama "Aww you waited! Your a softy on the inside" Hinata said while giving Kageyama a childish grin

Hinata walked out and was shocked to see Kageyama "Aww you waited! Your a softy on the inside" Hinata said while giving Kageyama a childish grin  
"Pfft shut up" Kegeyama said in embarrassment, there was no way his pride was gunna be ruined by Hinata. "S-so you w-wanna go get a milkshake t-together?" Kageyama said while grabbing Hinata's hand. "So you mean like a date..? I'm so happy yay!! Of coarse i wan't to Kageyama i love you!" Hinata said while skipping next to his new boyfriend.


	3. New Boyfriends

Kageyama and Hinata's date went perfectly. They went to Kageyama's favourite milk bar and then went to sit by the ocean and get fish and chips. Hinata had never seen this sweet, caring side of Kageyama and he fell more in love with him.

"Cmon Hinata it's getting late, I'll walk you home" Said kageyama standing help and then helping Hinata up. They were walking slow together. Hinata was snuggled into Kageyama's shoulder and they were holding hands. Hinata felt Kageyama's soft breaths on his head witch made him get shivers down his spine. After about 25 minutes of walking they reached Hinata's house. 

"Tommorow is a Saturday right?" Asked Kageyama. "Yes how come?" replied shoyo. "Do you wan't to come over to my house tomorrow? We can play some volleyball outside and I can ask my mum to make us some snacks?" Said Kageyama giving Hinata a short goodbye kiss. "Yes! I would love to, I'll be there at 12:00" Said Hinata giving Kageyama a tight hug before running inside waving goodbye and then shuting the door slowly with a smile on his face.

Kageyama was cold now. He was missing his boyfriends warmth, his presence. Kageyama finally got home and he made his way up to his room before changing into a singlet and some boxers. He climbed into bed and turned on his phone, wen't into his messages and sent a message to Hinata. {I love you boke❤️} Turned his phone off, turned his lamp off and wen't to bed. 

(The next day)

Kageyama was patiently waiting for Hinata out the front of his house holding a volleyball. He was laying down on the grass throwing it up in the air and then catching it. Hinata saw Kageyama doing this and decided to sneak up on him. He poked his head above Kageyama's and said "boo"!!. 

Kageyama got a fright from this and almost yelled at Hinata but instead he contained his anger and said "You look so boke" "You look cuter!" Said Hinata blushing. They both instantly had no emotion and covered there faces with their hands. Kageyama couldn't believe he said such a thing and Hinata was so embarrassed he said back it to Kageyama.


	4. At Kageyama's house

"Let's go inside" Kageyama suggested. "I can show you around and introduce you to my mum" "Okie Dokie" Hinata replied while following him inside. Kageyama's mum didn't know they were dating yet and she was happy to meet Hinata. Hinata bowed nervously and introduced Himself "Goodevening, My name is Shoyo Hinata" Kageyama's mum giggled "Nice to meet you Hinata Kageyama was telling me all about you, your really good at hitting my son's spikes?" "Y-yes!!" Hinata blushed "He can just Swoosh and bam and the ball is right in my hand and then i can just hit it over the net and nobody can block me!" 

Hinata bowed nervously and introduced Himself "Good evening, My name is Shoyo Hinata" Kageyama's mum giggled "Nice to meet you Hinata Kageyama was telling me all about you, your really good at hitting my son's spikes?" "Y-yes!!" Hinata blushed "He...   
"Haha that's great to hear" Kageyama's mum smiled "Would you like a drink of any type? or something to eat Hinata?" "No thankyou ma'am i'm fine at the moment!" Hinata replied as he saw Kageyama pick up his volleyball. "Let's go practise our new quick attack. We need it for the practise game with Nekoma on Tuesday or Lev is going to figure out our old one" Said Kageyama. 

Kageyama and Hinata had been using the washing line as a net and had been practising the quick attack. It's where Hinata does a little jump (Hardly jumps of the ground to trick the blockers and make them jump) Then quickly go to the other side of the court and jump and then spike. Kageyama was proud of Hinata for hitting almost all of them. He gave Hinata a little kiss on the cheek and brang him inside. 

Kageyama showed Hinata around the house and then into his room. Hinata looked around the place with his mind blown, like Kageyama's room was a museum. It hardly had anything in it though. It was about 5:30 pm and Hinata decided it would be a good time to go home. He kissed Kageyama slowly, teasing him, Kageyama could feel Hinata's hair tickle his chest and he put his hands through it. Hinata's hair was sweaty from all the volleyball the had played. Hinata slipped his tongue into Kageyama's mouth and they were feeling every bit of each others mouths.

Kageyama walked next to Hinata coming down the stairs. 

"Kageyama, Why don't you invite your friend to have dinner with us." Kageyama's mum said "I could even make a phone call to Hinata's mum and ask if you could sleep over." Kageyama's eyes opened wide and he blushed at the thought. "It's a Saturday it should not be a problem and you rarely invite friends over Tobio" Kageyama's mum said again. Hinata stood there and blushed saying how he didn't want to be a problem but Kageyama's mum said it isn't a problem.

Kageyama could only think about what they could do together and he agreed asking His mum to make a call to Hinata's mum.


End file.
